It's A Sibling Thing
by imagine everything
Summary: When Rose Weasley heads to Hogwarts, she keeps in contact with her brother, Hugo. Soon, Rose finds subtly strange happenings going on around the school. With the help of their cousins, Albus and Lily Potter, the two are determined to find out what it is.
1. He Just Bit Me!

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this was just an idea I got while I was in the shower (don't ask). So I wanted to get this down, but I wanted to finish chapter eight of _Possibly, Maybe, Definitely_. Anyway, now I've got it out and I want to know: does it look like a good story?

**Disclaimer:** Anything familiar is not mine.

**/September 1—Platform 9 and ¾/**

"Good bye, Rosie," Hugo Weasley told his sister just before she boarded the train.

"You have my letter?" Rose Weasley asked him, looking behind her to make sure she didn't miss it.

"Yup; do you have mine?" Hugo wanted to know and she nodded.

"You take care, alright, Hugo?" she said simply, pulling her brother into a last, quick hug before jumping onto the train after their cousin, Albus Potter.

"I know the two of you were close, so if you ever need to talk, alright, Hugo?" Hermione Granger-Weasley said simply, her thick, brown hair pulled back in low ponytail.

"Yes, Mum," Hugo said, knowing full well that he was going to be writing to Rose all year anyway. He could only anticipate it.

**/September 1—Rosie/**

_Rosie,_

_I'm sure you're on the train now, sitting next to our cousins (or they're hovering over you as you read this!), so tell them hi for me, even though we just said good-bye. Does that really make sense? Anyway, you absolutely promised me that you would tell me first what House you were sorted into, so don't break your promise!_

_Hugo_

_P.S. I wish you would get Sorted into Ravenclaw more. I know all the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor, but I think you're more of a Ravenclaw._

**/September 1—Hugo/**

_Dear Hugo,_

_How are you, little brother? I feel so weird writing this when you're just down the hall! I guess I'll have to get used to it for now, huh? I think Mum's worried about us, I'm not sure why, but I have this weird feeling that something's going wrong._

_Oh, don't be mad at me or try and find out for me, will you? You have to promise you'll be the same sweet little boy that never got into trouble—oh, who am I kidding? You were practically __**raised**__ by James! I suppose I'll just have to ask you to keep yourself in one piece for me, then. Can you do at least that?_

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

**/September 2—Rosie/**

_Rosie,_

_Why do you put 'dear' at the beginning of the letter and 'sincerely' at the end? You don't have to write it all formal, you know, it's just me you're mailing, not the Minister of Magic. What House have you been Sorted into? Was it Ravenclaw? Was I right in the House? Or did you uphold the Weasley tradition and stick with Gryffindor? I can't wait for all your stories!_

_Hugo_

**/September 2—Hugo/**

_Dear Hugo,_

_Did you really wish that? Well, if that's how you think, then maybe I shan't tell you what House I was Sorted into!_

_Rosie_

_P.S. I wasn't able to see the Giant Squid on my way to cross the lake, but you and I have seven years to see him, so don't fret!_

**/September 3—Rosie/**

_Oh Rosie, you know I was only joking! I really don't care what House you get into! Please, please, __**please**__ tell me what House you got Sorted to! You'd better tell me or I'm never talking to you again!_

**/September 3—Hugo/**

_Hugo, you know I absolutely can't stay mad at you! _

_Well, I got sorted into Gryffindor House, just as Dad predicted! Mum might be a little angry at that, being wrong and all. You aren't being horrid to them are you? I wouldn't be able to stand that! Neither would they and you know they've been on the fritz lately!_

_Nothing extremely exciting has happened—although, yesterday, Albus and James got into a little spat because James was being a right—well—he was being a right Uncle Fred! He wouldn't return Albus' bag to him until I had to get it back. Of course, Albus had kept his wand in his bag so he had no chance of doing the Levitation Spell to bring it towards him, but I did, so that's what I did. _

_Rosie_

**/September 4—Rosie/**

_Really, Rosie? That sounds like a lot of excitement to me! And sounds like the story that Dad likes to tell of when he and Mum first became friends! With the troll in the loo and everything! James could be the troll, and the bag is his club, while Albus is Uncle Harry, or even Mum, and you are Dad! I guess you __**are**__ a lot like him, aren't you?_

**/September 4—Hugo/**

_Hugo, that apology of yours is a day too late, in my opinion! Now you know my House without having to beg for it!_

_I'm not sure what else to tell you except that I absolutely __**abhor**__ Potions. I know I said it might just be my favourite subject, but the man that teaches it, Professor Slughorn, well, he's a right old—oh, what's that word? Well, whatever it is, it's the complete opposite of diplomat! All he cares about is meeting famous people or even people who have great potential! Why, I came five minutes late and he said nothing about it, but then this Muggle-born girl, Rachelle Harwood, came in and he told her that she would have to give him a foot-long essay on the importance of punctuality! Where's the justice in that?!_

_A very disagreeable Rosie_

**/September 5—Rosie/**

_That Slughorn bloke sounds like a real horrid fellow! I asked Mum about him after I read your letter and she said that he had been doing that since he first started teaching! Can you believe that they've still kept him? Dad said he isn't as bad, compared to some Snape man, but then Mum kicked him before he could say anything else. Do you think you can find something about this Snape character there? _

**/September 5—Hugo/**

_I think you might be right, Hugo! That does sound a lot like that doesn't it? Too bad I don't get any points for saving Albus from the Troll! Uh-oh, Victoire's coming down and she looks positively livid. I wonder what's going on—I'm going to find out and tell you later. As for now, Alana's getting a little impatient, so I'll send this off now._

**/September 6—Rosie/**

_Well of course I'm right—I'm Hugo Weasley! And it is a shame that you won't help with getting the House Cup this year, oh well. And what was Victoire all angry about? You can't just leave a bloke hanging like that!_

**/September 6—Hugo/**

_Did she really? That's a peculiar case for __**Mum**__ of all people to insult a teacher! Uncle Harry always had her come out as a goody-two-shoe! And did she really kick Dad? He didn't have to sleep on the couch or anything, right?_

_Oh, and I looked up 'this Snape character,' with a little help from my new friend, Rachelle Harwood. She was the girl that Slughorn had had write an essay, if you remember. Well, anyway, she and I looked up all the Snape names we could and we only found one: Severus Snape. That's right! __**Severus**__—like Albus' middle name! I wrote a letter to Uncle Harry about that, but have yet to receive a reply. _

_Anyway, Severus Snape was a student here at Hogwarts, a __**Slytherin**__ of all Houses. After he graduated, he became the Potions Master until Uncle Harry's sixth year, when Slughorn came back. Slughorn became Potions Master and Snape finally became DADA teacher, like he always wanted. The next year (during Voldemort's reign of terror), he was made Headmaster when Dumbledore died. The end of that year, Snape himself was killed by Voldemort. The details are sketchy, and the sources are a little under par, so I'm just waiting for Uncle Harry's reply._

**/September 7—Rosie/**

_He didn't Rosie, and thank Merlin's beard! I was afraid of that too when they darted daggers at each other all night! But before I went to bed, I went over to say good night and they were sitting in the same bed. And when I woke up, they were already in the kitchen, getting ready to go to work. Of course, I was dropped off at Grandma Molly's, but I didn't really mind. Although it was quiet since it was mostly just me and Lily that morning. _

_I'm glad you became friends with Rachelle. She sounds like a nice girl. _

_That's quite a story about one man! Sounds almost as impressive as Uncle Harry's! Of course, no one's story can be __**as**__ impressive as his, but there are always the close calls._

**/September 7—Hugo/**

_Oh don't worry, Hugo, you didn't miss much. Victoire was upset because Teddy said that he might not be going to Hogsmeade the coming weekend because he had to work. Of course, Victoire went around and sulked all day. She's better now, though. Actually, she showed me where the kitchens were when I accompanied her to get some chocolate. The House-elves were so nice—no wonder Mum tried to protect them! _

**/September 8—Rosie/**

_Really? Was that all? Why was she so upset about that? Teddy never comes here for the weekend. And I thought she was on that thing, a diet, I think. She told me she couldn't eat any chocolate because of it! Why did she suddenly want chocolate?_

**/September 8—Hugo/**

_That's good, I really don't know what would happen if they had another spat like they did that night! I was scared they were going to walk out on us!_

_I'm glad I got to know Rachelle too! She's got two older sisters who're in Hogwarts already; one, Sarah, is a third year Slytherin (can you believe it? A __**Muggle-born**__ in Slytherin!). The other one, her name's Hayden, a second year Hufflepuff, and Rachelle's in Ravenclaw. The three of them (they're all quite close despite the House rivalry) actually all think that their littlest sister, Geneva (but everyone calls her Genny, like Aunt Ginny but with an 'E') will end up in Gryffindor. Wouldn't that be quite a laugh?_

_Uncle Harry is just your favourite uncle and you know it! In your book, he's invincible!_

**/September 9—Rosie/**

_No, they seem to be getting along—what's that word you use? Oh yes—__**splendidly**__. They're not fighting as much anymore._

_That really is weird. I think she might just be the first Muggle-born ever in Hogwarts (you should go check that as well). Sarah the Slytherin, Hayden the Hufflepuff, Rachelle the Ravenclaw, and Genny the Gryffindor. Really would be a riot, wouldn't it?_

_Of course Uncle Harry's my favourite! And he really __**is**_ _invincible, Rosie! Don't you remember the stories? He's the Boy-Who-Lived! The only one to survive the Killing Curse—__**TWICE**__!! You really should brush up on your family history, Rosie._

**/September 9—Hugo/**

_Why are you being an insensitive prat? _

_..._

_Oh wait, never mind, I forgot that you still don't understand this whole going-out thing. Victoire and Teddy always meet at Hogsmeade, you see. And now, he has to break the tradition so he can keep making money, but Victoire doesn't really want that right now, she wants to see Teddy. The chocolate is because it makes her feel better—it's been clinically proven by the Muggles you know._

**/September 10—Rosie/**

_You're right, I really don't get the whole going-out thing. Since I have nothing else to say, I'm letting Lily do all the talking..._

_Rosie! You must be having __**LOADS**__ of fun!! I know I would be!! Oh, by the way, this is Lily talking now! Are you serious about those Harwood sisters? It's almost like they could be reincarnations of the Founders, but that's impossible since all traces of their descendants died with Voldemort, huh? Did you know that Uncle Fred and Uncle George used to say, "I'm Gred and he's Forge!" Grandma Molly was just telling us that before Alana arrived with the letter. Did you get Pig okay? Does he look sick to you? I know you're always better at telling these things than Hugo and I, but if we take it to Grandma Molly she might make him stop doing all the flights and Alana might have to do double the work. Or we could send Errol, I suppose..._

_Sorry about her, Rosie. I just—hold on, Lily's—trying to get the—quill back—OWE!_

_I can't believe Hugo was so rude!! Owe—he just bit me! Stop biting me!_

_You're the one that pounced on me! Uh-oh, Grandma Molly's here. We'd better send Alana off now._

**/September 10—Hugo/**

_Well, I'm glad that they're getting along splendidly, Hugo. And you're not doing anything to make it worse, are you?_

_Rachelle is really amazed at your vocabulary. She says that her little sister, Genny, who might come next year, can't speak or write as well as you!_

_I suppose you're right about Uncle Harry, but you can't forget Dumbledore! He may not have survived the Killing Curse but he was a great wizard!_

**/September 11—Rosie/**

_I'm definitely not making things worse—hold on, Lily's trying to get at the quill. There, I told her that she could continue writing in the other one if she let me write in this one alone. But I've been a good boy for the past few days, I promise._

_That's a good thing, right?_

_Dumbledore was a great wizard, but Uncle Harry could kick his butt to smithereens!_

**/September 11—Hugo/**

_I have to say, that last letter was quite an eventful one, wasn't it? Tell Lily that I really am having loads of fun. Tell her that I __**am**__ serious about the Harwood sisters. Also add that nothing's really impossible—children born from wedlock happen every day. I wouldn't be surprised if each of the Founders had a wedlock descendant at least once. I didn't know about Uncles Fred and George, actually. Also, Pig looked fine when he was with me. Just make sure he gets enough water and food, but not too little or too much. Please, please, __**please**__ for the love of Merlin, don't __**ever**__ send Errol until he is your very, very last hope. That bird is so old, I'm surprised he's still alive._

_I can see the two of you have exciting days together with Grandma Molly. Does she have you clearing the gardens of gnomes now? I can just see tiny Hugo and petite Lily trying to make those pesky trolls fly out of the garden! Oh I do hope she takes pictures!_

**/September 12—in the Burrow's garden/**

"Come on, Hugo! We can do this!" Lily cried as she and Hugo tried to hoist the gnomes, who were barely shorter than them, up and out.

"Ready?" Hugo huffed as he tried to hold the gnome above him. "Go!" he cried and they started twirling. Once they both had enough, they chucked the gnomes out of there and they actually bounced off the wall before getting out of the garden.

"Yes! We did it!" Lily cried happily, hugging Hugo tightly before dancing around the garden happily, with Molly Weasley looking on happily.

**/END/**

**Author's Note:** So, are you guys interested to see where this goes? Also, do you want me to continue it in mostly letter format, except for the first and last excerpts or in story format, except for the first and last excerpts? Thoughts, please?  
-_imagine everything_


	2. Gnome Chucking

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I just felt like adding this chapter. It's technically early since I wanted to work on the next chapter for my other story before I did this, but I found the antics of Hugo, Lily, Rose, and (now) Albus more amusing to write. Anyway, on to the story.

**Disclaimer: **Anything familiar isn't mine.

**/September 12—Gryffindor Common Room/**

"What's so funny, Rosie?" Albus Potter asked his cousin as she chuckled to herself at one of the couches.

"Hugo and Lily," Rose replied, holding up the letter. "Hugo and I were writing to each other, and she just jumped in," she added, a smirk on her face.

"Sounds like something Lily would do," Albus laughed as Rosie held the letter out to him. "Can I really?" he added, taking the letter cautiously.

"Well, if you want we can write it together like they do," Rosie added happily and Albus nodded.

"It's a deal," he chuckled as he continued reading.

**/September 12—Rosie & Albus/**

_Rosie,_

_I don't know what's so special about gnome chucking, but you've got Lily started! Now all she wants to do is chuck gnomes and she's got me roped into doing it as well! I—OWE!_

_Thanks for the quill—er, I can't think of a good nickname for you right now, Hugo. Anyway, ROSIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE KEPT GNOME CHUCKING A SECRET FROM US FOR ALL THESE YEARS!! You can't really believe that we would miss out on an opurtniti to chuck gnomes!_

_It's spelled 'opportunity,' Lily._

_I don't care, Hugo. Just leave it alone, will you?_

_No, I thought you were the smart one!_

_No, you were always the smart one of the two of us! Why do you think I get to chuck gnomes first?_

_It's not like I really cared about chucking gnomes. You're the one that figured it would be fun!!_

_Nu-uh! _

_Yu-uh!_

_Don't 'yu-uh' my 'nu-uh!' _

_I think I just did. _

_Oh shut up, Boggart brain!_

_Make me, Troll breath! Oh, Grandma Molly's calling us. Talk to you later, Rosie!_

_BYE!_

**/September 12—Hugo/**

_Hugo, dear brother of mine, I'm glad you and I can have a letter all to ourselves. That way we can converse about things Mum and Dad would rather our cousins didn't know, huh? And you'd better not make things worse for them! I'd be absolutely horrid to them if you did!_

_I think it is a good thing—I mean she __**is**__ a Ravenclaw, right? Maybe __**you**__ have Ravenclaw potential as well, Hugo! Oh, speaking of which, do you want to hear what the Sorting Hat told me? Oh, I'll tell you anyway._

"_**My, my, Miss Rose Gretchen Weasley—what a pleasure it is, having you here! I was able to learn a bit about you from your cousin, Albus. Named after a great Headmaster, did you know? And you! 'A rose called by any other name is still just as sweet!' You, like your cousin, could be great in ANY House...Hm, let's see. Your preference is Gryffindor, eh? Just like your parents...I don't know, Miss Weasley, you seem to be smart enough for Ravenclaw. Kind enough for Hufflepuff too, and if they weren't so opposed to your mother, well, a great, cunning Slytherin! No, I guess you should keep the Weasley tradition, eh? Well then...GRYFFINDOR!!"**_

_That's right, I __**did**__ memorize it! But isn't that amazing? I could fit in __**anywhere**__. I'd tell Mum and Dad, but they've already got quite a bit on their plate, so don't tell them, alright?_

_And of __**course**__ Uncle Harry could blow him to smithereens! Dumbledore is dead, brother. Well, I'm not sure if I'll ever win this battle, so I'll just have to give this win to you._

_Rosie_

**/September 13—Rosie/**

_I swear, Rosie! I swear on Merlin's beard, fuzzy socks, and fuzzy knickers, on __**everything**__ he owns that I'm being a good kid! It's not them I make angry anymore, apparently. Me and Lily are being a little bit pest-like to grandma, but I think she's just hit that age, you know? I can't remember what it's called, but she's definitely not being the same nice grandma she usually is._

_Well then tell her thank you from me. I can't believe you memorized all that! I can't wait until the Hat talks to __**me**__! That'll be the best! Maybe I can ask him if he knows lots about Muggle things too..._

_Thank you. I just knew you'd see it my way someday!_

**/September 13—Hugo & Lily/**

_Hugo (and Lily, by extension)_

_How come you get to start the letter?_

_Because I started it in reality, Albus_

_I want to start the next letter!_

_Fine, can I just continue? _

_Yes_

_Thank you. Anyway, Hugo and Lily how are the two of you? As you can tell, I'm writing this with Albus reading over my shoulder. He gets to write too, but I'm not sure what he would write about right now._

_Oi! I've got __**loads**__ to write about, Rosie!_

_Of course you do..._

_Yeah, I do. Like I know which Prefect you think looks good and which one that friend of yours, Rachelle, is crushing on._

_Don't you dare, Albus! How did you find out anyway?_

_James lent me the invisibility cloak one night and I was wearing it when you two were talking about it._

_Oh, I'm going to __**kill**__ James!_

_Not me, though, right?_

_I will if you tell them!_

_Fine then, I won't mention the Ravenclaw Prefect—I mean!_

_You're dead!_

_You spilled the ink!_

**/September 14—Rosie & Albus/**

_Wow, you two are even more chaotic than Lily—_

_I am __**not**__ chaotic, Hugo Finn Weasley!_

_I wasn't going to say it was just you! I was going to see more chaotic than Lily and me! So there!_

_Oh, sorry 'bout that._

_No you're not. _

_How do you know that?_

_Because I just do!_

_Prove that I'm not!_

_Well you—you just smirked at me!_

_Because you couldn't figure out any evidence that says that I'm __**not**__ sorry!_

_Sod off!_

_That's not nice!_

_Look, I'm just trying to talk to my sister about her Ravenclaw Prefect!_

_He's not __**her**__ Ravenclaw Prefect you know! Loads of girls must have a crush on him too!_

_Well I only know of her having a crush on him, so I'm calling him hers!_

_Well don't because how do you know that __**I**__ don't have a crush on him and you're making me feel bad?_

_Because you've never seen him!_

_How do you know that?_

_Because—because—_

_HA! Hide! It's Grandma Molly!_

**/September 14—Hugo/**

_Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist (I would say wand, but Mum hasn't cracked yet, has she?) I think the term you're looking for is __**aging**__. She's becoming an old woman, and women go crazy when they age. Just observe Mum when she looks in the mirror. She always looks at her reflection longingly, and sometimes Dad'll come up behind her and tell her she looks just as beautiful as she always has._

_I did thank Rachelle and she simply smiled. I'm not sure what's wrong, but she's seemed a little more distant lately, maybe it's just homesickness. What do you think? But don't bother the Hat when it's your turn for him to Sort you, alright? He's got enough on his plate..._

_I don't see your side, per se. I'm simply tired of arguing with you about who could kick whose butt._

**/September 15—Rosie/**

_No, Mum hasn't cracked yet about the wand thing. Dad __**was**__ trying, but I think he's on—what's that phrase?—thin ice or something, right?—anyway, he's not trying to push his luck. They haven't been fighting recently—actually, he's kissed her twenty times. __**Twenty**__ times, Rosie! And then she kissed him __**twenty-one**__ times, just so she could one-up him! Mum was teasing, I think, but—oh, never mind, she and Dad are even—he just kissed her. Now they're chasing each other around. Do you think this is what they were like when they were younger?_

_I don't know, Rosie. You might be right; it might just be homesickness, but who knows? You girls are all weird to me. So what if I ask the Hat a few questions? I have to wait for him to sort everyone else before me, why can't I ask a few questions? Not like there'll be many people waiting anyway._

_You know you think Uncle Harry could __**so**__ kick Dumbledore's butt._

**/September 15—Hugo & Lily/**

_H—_

_Ha! I get to start the letter this time!_

_Albus, it doesn't really count if I've already written on it, you know..._

_But 'h' isn't a word! We could just cross it out..._

_Don't cross it—oh, and now you've gone and crossed it out! _

_Why not? Now I really do get to start it off!_

_It still doesn't count! _

_Yes it does!_

_Fine, it does. Can we tell them stories now?_

_Can I tell them about the time you turned red because Mr. Ravenclaw Prefect talked to you?_

_No, but now you have, so thanks for that!_

_No problem._

_You completely missed the sarcasm, didn't you?_

_What sarcasm? I thought you were serious._

_No, I'm not. I feel like I'm being watched._

_That's because James is reading over our shoulders._

_What? _

_Chase him?_

_Definitely._

_Oi, who are you? Who is it that they're writing to? I've currently got this under the invisibility cloak, so they're not sure where I—blimey, Rosie just Accio-ed my cloak off! _

_Merlin that boy is so insufferable._

_At least you don't have to live with him!_

_With the way our family is, I already practically do!_

_Don't worry about him, Rosie; let's just tell them about the weird things going on._

_Oh, yes, there's been missing things all over the place!_

_Dozens of reports from all the Houses—except Gryffindor!_

_Almost like there's a thief in every House!_

_But Gryffindor..._

_Alright, Albus, we get it._

_Sorry, Rosie._

_What do you kids say about it? _

_Why are we asking them again?_

_Because little kids seem to have the best, most accurate ideas because of their naivety. _

_Oh, is that a good thing? I thought being naive was bad?_

_It is, most of the time, but when it comes to little kids, it's a good thing._

_Oh, do you think James read this?_

_I don't know, Albus, should we cross out what he said?_

_Nah, let's just leave it._

**/September 16—Rosie & Albus/**

_Bwah! I got the parchment first!_

_Honestly, Lily, you're as bad as Albus. And 'bwah' isn't a word._

_It is now! I've made it into a word!_

_You can't just make up a new word because you feel like it!_

_Of course I can!_

_No you can't!_

_It's the Harwood sisters!_

_That was a little random..._

_No it wasn't—I just re-read the letter and they asked us what we thought was going on with all the thiefing._

_It's thievery._

_Whatever. Either way, I think it's the Harwood sisters. _

_That makes sense. Or the Heads. _

_Yeah, they would work too. Maybe the Head Boy._

_Why the Head Boy?_

_Because it sounds like something a boy would do._

_But how would he get up the girl's dormitories?_

_I don't know maybe the Head Boy badge has magic powers to let him up the girls' stairs without turning into a slide._

_Well what if it was the Head Girl? Girls are always sneakier than guys._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_What's stealing sounding 'like something a boy would do' supposed to mean?_

_That was a long time ago, Hugo._

_Lily, that was only two minutes ago._

_What's your point?_

_It's not that long ago. _

_Yes it is, and I still think it's the Harwood sisters. I mean what kind of Muggle-born gets into Slytherin?_

_Well, I don't know. Maybe they just thought they were Muggle-born, but they were really adopted by the Muggles they call their parents, and their real parents were actually wizards._

_All four of them?_

_Yeah._

_It sounds possible. I mean, the oldest would be..._

_Four._

_Yeah, so she wouldn't really remember, right?_

_No, I don't think she would. So it's unanimous?_

_What's unanimous?_

_That we think it's the Harwood sisters stealing things._

_Yeah. What are they stealing anyway?_

_I don't know. Must be a lot, though, for all that commotion to be caused._

_Well, it's some in every House, so who knows?_

_We definitely don't._

_Neither does Rosie or Albus, I guess. _

**/September 16—Hugo/**

_I don't know, Hugo. Thinking about what my parents were like when they were younger just makes me think of a family portrait without us in it—but that's only because they have one of those hanging up by the stairs! I honestly can't think about Mum and Dad not married and with us. You're not going to go blind because our parents kissed, by the way. Yeah, I really did just read your mind._

_Well, thanks for the help, Hugo. I really am not sure about Rachelle. She's starting to worry me a whole lot. And her sister, Sarah, the one in Slytherin, has been doing weird things, like trying to pick fights with a few Gryffindors. And the whole Hall will be waiting for the Hat to give you a House so they can eat, but if you keep asking him questions, he won't be able to do that so the Hall will be waiting!_

_Alright, fine, I think Uncle Harry could kick Dumbledore's butt..._

**/September 17—The Burrow/**

"Hugo Finn Weasley! Lily Luna Potter! What are you two doing in here?" Molly Weasley, now in her later years, asked her two grandchildren as they sat in the living room, laughing their heads off. "I don't hear any talking, but lots of laughing," she added as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, to inspect the two children.

"Nothing, ma'am," the two said simultaneously, Lily slipping the letter to Hugo, who silently stuffed it into the couch's cushions.

"I don't know—with you two, it's got to be something. You're almost as bad as—Fred and George," Molly said, hesitating at the last part. Her son was still a sore subject, almost twenty years later.

"Don't worry about it, grand-mum. We promise it's nothing bad," Hugo said just as Lily sat up straight.

"Grand-mum, what do you know about the name 'Harwood?'" Lily asked and Hugo widened his eyes at her.

"Harwood, you say?" Molly repeated, and Lily nodded. "I think there was a kid once in Hogwarts named Harwood, but he was a Prefect when I was in my third year," she murmured and the two looked at each other. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," they answered and she shrugged, deciding to ask her children about it later.

**/END/**

**Author's Note: **So, what did you guys think? Oh and thank you to _fanfictionpie_ for the review last chapter! I did a little dance about it (trust me; my sister thought I had lost it).  
-_imagine everything_


End file.
